


Shadows and Ragged Capes

by Caligraphunky



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caligraphunky/pseuds/Caligraphunky
Summary: Written for the Wandersong Discord. Based on fanart by some fuck: https://twitter.com/richy_nepp/status/1055471682784235521





	Shadows and Ragged Capes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wandersong Discord. Based on fanart by some fuck: https://twitter.com/richy_nepp/status/1055471682784235521

“Audrey!”

Her hands tensed around the sword, muscles in her arms flexing as she faced down the monster, the monster that just one shriek and flash of light ago had been Miriam.

“Audrey, STOP!”

Another shriek. A concussive blast that shook the Bard to their knees. Miriam towered over the two of them, ragged cape flapping with a force the Bard knew only was not wind.

“What for?!” Audrey straightened from her bracing crazy into a lunging. “You see this too, right? She's GONE, Bard-boy!”

“I don't-” their voice cracked, dry but somehow still unwavering. The courage they felt in his gut took a second try to rally to their mouth. “I don't believe that!”

“She's not an Overseer, she can't come back from-!”

“Exactly!” they shouted. “She's NOT an Overseer! She's not part of your quest! You don't have to kill her!”

Two glowing eyes burst open, training on them both. Audrey lifted the sword above her head, concentrating the blade's power. 

“I will. Her raw magic is too powerful, and that's not a great mix with her nasty personality. If we leave her unchecked we won't NEED to kill Overseers to end the world.”

The Bard rose, shaking a little, swallowing hard. The sword glowed with power. Miriam hissed as she rose in the air, the glow of her eyes trained like floodlights on them both.

“She's NOT nasty! She's just-”

“Awful? Rotten? A total bi-”

“Lonely.”

The tip of the sword fluttered slightly, tracing light in the air like a sparkler.

“So, what, you want to sing at her and hope she won't gut you like a fish?”

“She won't. I know she won't.”

The Bard cleared their throat. Their steps were labored, but confident just the same. Audrey watched as they began the ascent to meet Miriam's towering form.

“How!?”

“Because...I trust her.”

They opened their mouth, and though their throat was cracking and their heart ached, began to sing.

* * *

 

The shadows swirled and struggled before they dissolved, but still they flew off in chips before they melted into smoke. Miriam no longer towered over the two of them, her monsterous form shrinking as she floated to the ground like a tattered feather.

Rocks bit into the Bard’s hands through their gloves, but still, steadily if clumsily, their worked his way down to where Miriam had landed. Audrey knelt before her, her sword finally laid at her side.

“Miriam!” The rocks tore the knees of their pants scaling the last boulder, and their stumbled when their landed, nearly flipping their capelet over their head as they ran to her.

Then Audrey climbed to her feet, and they slowed to a halt, sloppy steps thumping out a dying beat.

“I should have figured. Overseers are beings of pure magic, so their shapes aren’t really ‘set’ the way a human is. Even a human that’s attuned to magic couldn’t survive that.” Audrey turned away from Miriam’s prone form and flipped her scarf over her shoulder.

“What...what do you mean?” The Bard took Audrey’s place, keeling over Miriam. “Miriam! Are you OK?” 

But there was no answer. Her normal frown had softened, but not to a smile.

“Miriam?” The Bard eased their hands under her back and chills ran down their spine when they felt warm muscle give over to something solid and stiff. Their voice choked out a word. “Audrey?!”

Audrey didn’t turn around. She stopped, mid-stride, and pointedly didn’t look behind her.

“Get out before these rocks come down, Bard.” And then she was gone.


End file.
